Magia, Aventura e Amor
by Ju-chan XD
Summary: Duas garotas vão parar no mundo dos irmãos Elric e muita coisa pode acontecer n.n Leiam e descubram XD


Minna XD Aqui estou eu com uma fic doida. Como é a minha primeira, não liguem se estiver ruim T-T Quero reviews,ok? Façam uma escritora feliz e deixem recados pra mim 8D Chega de papo e vamos a fic n.n

Capítulo 1 - Invocação de Nível Avançado

Estava sentada em um banco perto da quadra. Observava seus colegas de classe se divertindo, jogando vôlei.

Seus cabelos loiros dourados eram bem curtos, fazendo-a se assemelhar com um garoto. E os olhos eram de um azul celeste muito bonito.

- Melissa, cuidado! - ela ouviu a voz de sua melhor amiga gritando.

Olhou para a direção do grito, mas tarde demais. A bola veio em sua direção. Nem teve como desviar. Ela acertou seu rosto bem em cheio, fazendo a garota desmaiar.

- Mel!!! O.o

- x.x - Melissa desmaiada.

- Ela está bem? - perguntou a professora de Educação Física.

- Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão? x.x

- Ah, Mel...Eu sinto muito! Foi sem querer!

Melissa abriu os olhos. Seu rosto estava dolorido, mas conseguiu abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Estou bem. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Melhor ir para a enfermaria ver se não quebrou o nariz - disse a professora.

- Já disse que estou bem, srta. Isabelle.

- Ok! Vamos dar uma pausa e depois voltamos ao jogo!

A amiga de Melissa sentou ao seu lado, no banco. Ela possuía longos cabelos negros como as trevas e olhos cor de chocolate.

- Eu tenho mesmo mão torta n.n' - disse ela

- Tá tudo bem, Samantha. Nem doeu - disse Melissa forçando um sorriso

- Sei ¬¬ Mas por que você não quis jogar também, Mel?

- Estou pensando em hoje a noite...

- Ah sim! Está preocupada com o teste...

- Sim...Não sei o que eu vou fazer pra passar...

- Fica calma! Você é excelente! Vai passar com certeza!

- Se eu não passar, meus pais vão ficar extremamente decepcionados comigo. Meu irmão passou e eles ficaram orgulhosos. Até fizeram uma festa!

- Já disse para não se preocupar! Você é muito boa em feitiços de invocação!

Sim! Melissa era uma bruxa! Ela vinha de uma família tradicional de bruxos, muito poderosos. Gostava de ser o que era. Era muito boa em invocar criaturas mágicas. Era a melhor nessa área. Sua amiga Samantha também era bruxa, mas gostava de agir como uma simples humana. Vinha de uma família muito conhecida no mundo bruxo. A família Parker.

- O que você pretende invocar? - perguntou Samantha

- Não sei...Talvez um dragão...

- Hum...Boa sorte!

- Obrigada...Vou precisar de toda a sorte do mundo...

Após as aulas, Melissa arrumou sua bolsa e saiu da sala de aula, juntamente com Samantha.

- Quer ir para a minha casa agora? Assim você me ajuda a estudar uma invocação decente para o teste - disse Mel, esperançosa

- O teste para ingressar na melhor escola de magia do mundo bruxo! Eu consegui passar! Você também consegue! Não precisa de ajuda para estudar, Mel!

- Por favor ó.ò

- Já que me pede desse jeito n.n' Eu te ajudo a estudar sim.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

Ao chegarem na casa de Melissa, foram direto para o quarto desta. Era todo decorado com branco e rosa e tinha vários bichinhos de pelúcia espalhados por todos os cantos.

- Alguém já disse que seu quarto é muito...

- Frufu? Sim, meu irmão e você XD

- n.n'

Melissa se aproximou de uma estante repleta de livros. Olhou um por um e finalmente achou o que queria.

- Livro de Invocação de Nível Iniciante

Melissa abriu o livro de capa dura e o folheou.

- Que tal esse? - perguntou Samantha - Aprenda a invocar unicórnios.

- Não. Iniciante demais...Quero tentar invocar um dragão muito forte que faça os juízes baterem palmas!

- Tá, tá . Aí fala alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Hum... - continuou folheando - Sim, mas é só para invocar dragões de pequeno porte T-T

- Você quer um dragão grande e poderoso, né? Não tem outro livro que fale disso? o.ô

- Espera...A sessão restrita da biblioteca do meu pai!

- Ô.Ô Nem pense em fazer uma coisa dessa! Seu pai vai ficar furioso se descobrir!

- SE descobrir - disse Mel dando um grande sorriso

Melissa saiu do quarto em disparada e desceu as escadas. Observou sua mãe na cozinha preparando o jantar. Seu pai estava na sala lendo um jornal sobre o mundo da magia. Seu irmão estava na escola e só voltaria para casa nas férias de verão.Passou sorrateiramente pelos pais e foi para o porão onde ficava a biblioteca. Andou entre as estantes e chegou até a sessão restrita. Olhou os livros e achou o que procurava. Pegou o livro e voltou para o quarto, onde Samantha a esperava, ansiosa.

- Conseguiu? o.ô

- Sim! Livro de Invocação de Nível Avançado!

- De nível avançado??? O.O Nem meus pais tem um livro desse!

- Vamos dar uma olhada no que temos aqui... - disse Melissa abrindo o livro e folheando-o.

- Aprenda a invocar demônios? o.o Santo Merlin!

- Aqui! Aprenda a invocar dragões das trevas!

- Sua louca! Vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Vou! E você não vai me impedir!

Melissa levou a amiga para uma pequena floresta que havia perto da casa. Com um giz, ela fez um circulo de invocação na grama.

- O que vai fazer?

- Fazer um teste...E se der errado na hora do vamos ver? Preciso testar primeiro.

- Espero que não seja um dragão muito assustador .

Uma leve brisa passou, desarrumando os cabelos de Melissa.

- Muito bem! - Melissa juntou as mãos e começou a proferir o encantamento

- Ai, meu Merlim! Nem quero ver!

O circulo de invocação começou a emanar uma luz azul muito brilhante.

- Isso!

De repente, a luz azul se tranformou em vermelha. E um enorme buraco negro surgiu no centro círculo e começou a sugar tudo que tinha pela frente. Melissa e Samantha se agarraram a uma árvore.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO??? - gritou Samantha

- NÃO SEI!!!! ALGUMA COISA DEU ERRADO!!!

- IMPOSSÍVEL!!! VOCÊ FEZ TUDO CERTO!!!

- MAS QUE DROGA!!! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!!!

- MUITO MENOS EU!!!

Não conseguiram se segurar mais e foram sugadas pelo buraco.

- AAAAHHHH!!! - gritaram as duas, sumindo dentro do buraco, q logo após sugá-las, se fechou.

Elas sentiam vertigens. Estavam caindo em velocidade total. Parecia que nunca mais iam parar de cair. Minutos depois, viram uma luz no fim do túnel. Finalmente caíram. Caíram no chão duro e frio.

- Aiaiaiai Ué, caí em algo macio... - murmurou Melissa.

- É...Em mim x.x - Samantha.

- Ah, desculpa! - Melissa se levantou.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou Samantha se levantando também.

- Na floresta é que não estamos mais...

Elas olharam em volta. Ao invés da floresta estavam em uma cidade e muito grande por sinal.

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Samantha, com medo.

- Tenho um pouco de dinheiro comigo. Vamos procurar um lugar para passar a noite e amanhã resolvemos isso.

- Certo...

Elas andaram pelas ruas escuras. Algumas pessoas. as encaravam, estranhando seus uniformes. Estavam com um pouco de medo. Mas eram bruxas, poderiam se defender muito bem. Mas parecia que seus poderes não estavam funcionando naquele lugar.

- Não consigo me aquecer usando magia...E está muito frio .

- Parece que nesse lugar nossa magia é nula...Vamos ter que ficar alertas.

Melissa avistou um hotel e entrou, com Samantha em seu encalço.

- Boa noite, jovens senhoritas - disse a atendente.

- Queremos um quarto! - disse Melissa entregando um saquinho onde estava o dinheiro.

A atendente olhou para as moedas de ouro e disse:

- Sinto muito, mas não aceitamos esse tipo de dinheiro. São estrangeiras?

- Pode-se dizer que sim n.n' - disse Samantha.

- Não aceitam mesmo??? - perguntou Melissa, indignada.

-Eu sinto muito, srta.

Elas saíram pela cidade afora, passando pelos hotéis, mas nenhum aceitava aquele dinheiro.

- O que vamos fazer agora, Mel?

- Calma, Sam...Para tudo se dá um jeito - Melissa tentou confortar a amiga com um sorriso.

As duas sentaram em um banco em uma praça praticamente vazia aquela hora.

- E-está frio...

- Uhum...

Se abraçaram para trocarem calor corporal, mas o frio era intenso e as faziam tremer da cabeça aos pés. Então, um jovem que passava por ali, as viu e se aproximou.

- Olá, senhoritas...O que fazem na rua a essa hora do noite?

Elas olharam para o jovem de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor.

- Estamos sozinhas e perdidas... - disse Melissa tremendo.

- E com muito frio - completou Samantha.

- Venham. Vou levá-las para um lugar seguro e quentinho

- o.o - Melissa e Samantha.

As duas acompanharam o homem. Mas ficaram pensando. E se ele fosse um ladrão ou algo do tipo? O que poderia fazer com elas? Mas continuaram seguindo-o. Eles chegaram em um prédio enorme com um símbolo muito estranho na entrada. Entraram. Lá dentro estava aquecido e elas se sentiram melhor.

- Bem-vindas ao QG da Cidade Central - o homem disse sorrindo – Fiquem a vontade.

- QG? - perguntou Melissa.

- Quartel General - explicou Samantha - Você então é do exército?

- Sim. Acham que eu não tenho cara de Tenente Coronel?

- o.O - Melissa e Samantha

- Hahahaha! Venham comigo.

Elas o seguiram pelos corredores. Encontraram uma mulher no caminho. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos.

- Tenente Hawkeye, quero que leve essas garotinhas para uma das acomodações - disse ele.

- Não sou garotinha!!! Ò.ó - exclamou Samantha.

Eles a ignoraram.

- ¬¬

- Amanhã vocês me contam o que houve e tentarei resolver o problema de vocês - disse o Tenente.

- Sigam-me - disse a Tenente Hawkeye.

Elas a seguiram. Chegaram em frente a uma porta, que a Tenente abriu.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui. Este quarto está vazio há meses.

- Obrigada - disse Melissa

- Sintam-se em casa - disse e saiu.

Melissa deitou na cama e se esparramou nela. Samantha resolveu deitar-se também.

- Fico pensando...

- No que, Sam?

- O que será que deu errado na invocação?

- Também não sei...Eu proferi as palavras corretamente...

- Vai saber o que é que deu...

- É...

Na pequena floresta, o livro do pai de Melissa jazia no chão. Na página estava escrito "Aprenda a invocar portais".

Continua...

Yo, minna XD É a minha primeira fic de FMA então não me apedrejem

Me mandem reviews, ok? 8D

Eu responderei todas

Beijos


End file.
